


What's Love?

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Developing Relationship, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Inizialmente aveva pensato a tutto quello come una sorta di punizione.
Relationships: Arielle & Quentin Coldwater& Eliot Waugh, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh





	What's Love?

Inizialmente aveva pensato a tutto quello come una sorta di punizione.

Era impossibile mostrare “the beauty of all life” tramite un semplice mosaico e senza alcun indizio si era detto Quentin Coldwater, lui ed Eliot erano stati troppo ottimisti e ora erano intrappolati nella Fillory del passato, per colpa sua.

Si erano però messi a lavoro di buona lena, le probabilità non erano a loro vantaggio ma dovevano provare, tutti gli altri erano impegnati con le rispettive missioni e bisognava pur tentare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Era avvenuto la sera del loro anniversario, un anno intero trascorso ad occuparsi di quel mosaico senza la certezza di essere un passo avanti, al chiave era da qualche parte ma non potevano averla se prima non risolvevano quell’enigma. Era stato naturale per lui cercare le labbra di Eliot in quel bacio improvvisato, non sapeva perché ma ne aveva bisogno. Il modo in cui Eliot lo aveva guardato, il sorriso che gli aveva donato e poi la maniera di prendere il suo volto tra le mani e baciarlo dolcemente, c’era così tanto amore e dedizione in quel bacio che Quentin si era sentito il cuore in subbuglio. Aveva avuto paura di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere, che Elliot lo respingesse o che peggio ancora pretendesse qualcosa da lui e invece era avvenuto in maniera così naturale e spontanea, quasi fosse un sogno.

Si erano baciati e poi avevano fatto l’amore, lentamente, dolcemente, quello era amore e non sesso e soprattutto era la loro prima volta. Quanto accaduto con Margo non contava, erano ubriachi di emozioni e non ricordava nemmeno tutti i dettagli, quella era la loro prima volta, Eliot disteso sotto di lui, le sue lunghe gambe che sembravano volerlo stritolare, le loro mani che esploravano il corpo dell’altro e le bocche che si cercavano, sopra di loro solo le stelle della Fillory del passato.

Era stato tutto perfetto aveva pensato Eliot Waugh per mesi pur sapendo che Quentin non era dello stesso avviso.

L’altro avrebbe voluto parlarne, avrebbe voluto dare un nome a quello che avevano ma per lui un nome avrebbe significato un impegno e non voleva impegni, non dopo Mike. Amava Quentin, lo amava di tutto cuore ma se ogni notte facevano sesso era solo perché erano bloccati a causa di quel mosaico; sii onesto con te stesso e ammetti che se foste a casa sceglierebbe Alice gli diceva una vocina fastidiosa nella sua testa ogni volta che si baciavano. Era tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato e non vi avrebbe rinunciato dando un nome al sentimento che provava per Q o facendo progetti, dovevano vivere il momento, punto e basta; e in quello lui era maestro.

Ed erano andati avanti così per mesi, finché Arielle non era entrata nelle loro vite per rimanerci.

Quentin non aveva mai pensato di rinunciare ad Eliot per Arielle, il pensiero mai gli aveva sfiorato la mente. Lui voleva Eliot, e voleva anche Arielle ma non avrebbe rinunciato al moro, Eliot era la sua persona ... maledetta Julia e le sue repliche di Grey’s Anatomy; non erano solo amici o compagni d’avventure, erano molto di più.

La prima volta che avevano fatto sesso tutti e tre si era finalmente sentito completo, il corpo morbido di Arielle e quello atletico di Eliot premuti contro il suo erano perfetti, loro tre si completavano a vicenda ed erano ciò che più desiderava. I baci delicati di Arielle, le mani esperte di Eliot, il calore di lei e il sesso di lui che premevano contro di lui, erano l’inferno e il paradiso, la felicità perfetta. Li aveva sposati entrambi, perché era con loro che voleva trascorrere il resto della vita, Eliot e Arielle, senza rinunciare a nessuno di due, non l’avrebbe sopportato. Avevano lentamente accantonato il mosaico, c’erano altre cose più importanti: svegliarsi con le mani di Eliot sulla schiena e i baci di Arielle, le nottate trascorse a fare all’amore, tutti e tre oppure due di loro e l’altro guardava, e la pancia di Arielle che cresceva mese dopo mese.

Rupert era nato il loro quarto anno a Fillory e Quentin non si era mai sentito così felice, non gli importava del mosaico e gli altri erano quasi un ricordo lontano, margo e il suo sarcasmo, Julia, Penny e Kady, Alice, persino Alice stava diventando un nome come gli altri.

Erano stati felici ma poi Arielle era morta ed Eliot aveva dovuto trovare la forza di andare avanti, per sé stesso e soprattutto per Quentin e Rupert. Arielle glielo aveva fatto giurare, prenditi cura di entrambi e aiutali. E lui aveva giurato, ci aveva provato sul serio.

Ed erano passati gli anni, avevano ripreso il mosaico ed erano scivolati in una lenta quotidianità scandita dalla crescita di Rupert, quel bambino che entrambi amavano e che li adorava. Quando se n’era andato a scoprire il suo posto nel mondo si erano rassegnati ad invecchiare a Fillory, era impossibile risolvere il mosaico e quando sarebbero tornati c’era il rischio che nessuno li avrebbe riconosciuti inoltre erano sicuri che non si sarebbero potuti lasciare tutto alle spalle, Fillory, il cottage, il mosaico, Arielle che riposava lì vicino, Rupert.

Poi erano venuti i nipoti ed erano addirittura riusciti a conoscere il loro primo pronipote, avevano avuto una vita perfetta, assolutamente meravigliosa insieme. Quando aveva trovato Eliot morto Quentin aveva sentito il suo cuore spezzarsi inesorabilmente. Avevano trascorso insieme cinquant’anni, una vita intera come amici, compagni d’avventura, amanti e infine da sposati, genitori, mariti e nonni, mai aveva pensato che Eliot potesse morire o che una vita senza di lui fosse possibile.

Trovare la chiave gli aveva reso chiara cosa fosse “the beauty of all life”: i loro baci notturni, posare la mano sul pancione di Arielle per sentire Rupert muoversi, le prime parole farfugliate di Rupert, gli occhi di Arielle che si aprivano un’ultima volta, Eliot che lo consolava della perdita di Arielle, i giorni trascorsi insieme mese dopo mese, Rupert che si sposava, Eliot che giocava con i nipoti e lui che pensava a quanto Arielle sarebbe stata orgogliosa di Rupert. Lui ed Eliot che facevano lentamente l’amore, un’abilità nata dall’esperienza, lui ed Eliot impegnati nel mosaico, sempre quel maledetto mosaico. Giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese, anno dopo anno, quel mosaico aveva condizionato la loro vita segnandola e Quentin nonostante tutto non era arrabbiato.

The beauty of all life era una vita completa, una vita con la persona che amava e ora che non c’è più e la missione è compiuta … è tutto finito.

Breakbills e Fillory sono stati una cosa buona nella sua vita ma il mosaico ed Eliot sono stati meravigliosi, il miglio regalo che la magia potesse fargli e ora è stanco. Ogni fine in realtà è un nuovo inizio e se avesse ancora quarant’anni proverebbe a vivere una vita senza Eliot ma non ce la fa. È vecchio, stanco e non vuole andarsene dal cottage. Lì ci sono Arielle ed Eliot ed è giusto che resti con loro, Rupert ha provato a convincerlo a trasferirsi a casa sua, ti do la stanza di Ted aveva suggerito suo figlio ma ha declinato.

C’è un nuovo inizio che lo aspetto e non è a casa di Rupert ma nell’al di là con Arielle ed Eliot che lo aspettano, sa che deve essere così, negli ultimi due giorni li ha sognati spesso, Arielle bella com’era un tempo ed Eliot giovane come ai tempi del loro primo incontro, quando rimase istantaneamente colpito da lui, a distanza di oltre cinquant’anni è disposto ad ammettere che quello fu amore a prima vista.

Sto arrivando amori miei mormora quella notte prima di chiudere gli occhi e il letto non gli è mai sembrato così freddo, Eliot e Arielle lo stanno sicuramente aspettando pensa prima di chiudere gli occhi, e sarà meraviglioso poterli riabbracciare. The beauty of all life, per sempre insieme.


End file.
